


Hunter's academy

by Frogzw



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Bisexual Gon Freecs, Canon Trans Character, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Crying Killua Zoldyck, Developing Relationship, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It Gets Worse, Killua vapes, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Minor canary/amane, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Teen Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, killua plays basketball, minor Pokkle/ponzu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogzw/pseuds/Frogzw
Summary: Gon moved to a new house in York new with his aunt mito. He now attends “hunter's academy” where he meets many interesting people.The tags says it allEveryone is near the same age range 15-18.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Oh he's cute

“stupid fuckers”  
Members of the gc: Killua, Leorio, kurapika, alluka, zushi, pokkle

Killua: yooo I have practice later leorio can you hang with alluka?

Leorio: wait why me??!

Killua: because you have nothing better to do 

Kurapika: He has a point. All you do is sleep and miss school.

Leorio: that’s not fairrrr

Alluka: fine I will go hango out with my own friends ☹️

Leorio: no wait I’m sorry alluka you know I loveee hanging out with you please 

Killua: yo Leorio don’t mess with my sister 

Leorio: yeah yeah whatever 

Zushi: hey guys are you at school yet? 

Kurapika: yes

Alluka: waiting for big brother!!

Leorio: no

Killua: not yet I need to fix my hair 

Pokkle: well hurry up class starts soon.

Killua: don’t rush meeeee

Gon’s pov:

Since aunt mito got a new job we had to move to york new. It's really expensive around here and there's a lot of tall buildings but it will never be as good as whale island. Kite thought it would be a good idea to have me attend “hunter's academy” so today I start my first day of school. 

I walked into the building with my green shirt, black sweater, and some black sweatpants. 

I was on my way to the principal office. Walking I felt eyes on me. Feeling nervous I started to sweat a bit.  
Soon enough I got into the principal office in one piece.

“So you're gon, right? 

“Yes sir”

“Well, gon everything you need to know is on this paper... it’s not too much is it?”

“No it’s all good”

“I hope you enjoy your time here and remember to be respectful but have fun”

“Thank you sir” I shook his hand and smiled then walked out to go find my first class.

Hm class 203 ? Okay, I got this. Before the bell had ranged I was right on time. I looked around and saw a lot of interesting people. The teacher looked at me and made me stay in the front so I can introduce myself.

Killua’s pov:

I was walking into my first-period class and not realizing it I was probably about 4 minutes late and now I probably won’t hear the end of miss Bisky’s annoying voice screaming at me again. I walked into the class trying to avoid eye contact until a green-haired boy caught my attention. Who is he? I haven’t seen him around and I know everyone. 

Bisky stares at me with wide eyes “Killua you're late again” with her annoying voice.

“Sorry miss b” currently laughing inside I acted sorry.

“Miss who? It’s miss Bisky to you boy”  
Here she goes again “yes miss Bisky I’m sorry”

“Mhm, you better be..now sit down”  
Walking to my sit I sat down and was trying to hold back my laugh kurapika on the other side of the room in the front turned looking at me while shaking his head in disappointment.

Gons pov:  
the boy with white hair is Killua? Oh, he's kind of cute.

“Please give an introduction to the class”  
Nodding my head I looked up “Hi um I’m gon Freecss and I just moved here. I’m really happy to meet new people so I hope we all get along” ending it with a bright smile like always.

“Very nice gon, you may have a seat next to the white-haired troublemaker Killua”  
Not knowing what to say I nodded and went to sit next to the boy with white hair.  
Should I say anything to him or?

“Hey gon” he gave a small smirk  
Man he’s cute now becoming a little too nervous the only words that would come out was “um”  
Hearing a chuckle from him he grabs my schedule and takes a look 

“Oh cool we have the same classes except for gym and science” 

“Oh um cool?”

He laughs again man I can get use to that laugh  
“So gon ? Because you don’t have friends maybe I can help you out”

“Really Killua ? I would love that”

“I’m kind of a massive deal around here and there’s a lot of weirdos you have to stay away from”

“Ohh okay well thank you Killua” he then passes my sheet back and turns to look across the room  
A shade of red forms on his cheeks a little. Is he blushing? Aw, he's cute but what did he mean that he’s a massive deal around here? 

The lesson miss Bisky was teaching was about keeping healthy or something. The bell had rung so I packed up my stuff and in the corner of my eye, I saw Killua standing at the door. I hurried out the door and smiled at him.

“Hey gon this is my friend kurapika”

Giving the biggest smile to kurapika I greeted him with a handshake “nice to meet you”

He chuckled and nodded “it’s nice to meet you too gon”

“Hey hey hey my little sunshine and look it's stupid Killua” 

A tall big person with glasses and a fancy suit came hugging kurapika from behind.

“HEY OLD MAN WATCH YOUR MOUTH”

“Oh shut it kid”

“Leorio get off of me”

“But why sunshine?”

Then Turning to the side he looked at me and smiled  
“Hm who is this ?”

“I’m gon” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you gon I’m Leorio kurapika's boyfriend and I’m Killua’s best friend as well”

Killua laughs “who said I even liked you old man”

“Killua why??? you know you love me” 

“No way old man..come on gon let’s go to class”  
Killua pulled me by my hand as he led the way to history.

During class, I was in the back with some kid named zushi and some guy named shalnark. Killua had told me zushi was a friend and shalnark was dangerous and their groups were beefing. I wonder what occurred but I should probably stay away from drama.

The bell rings and me and Leorio head to the gym looking back on it I'm glad history is over. Mr. Wing's lesson was pretty boring but now I have gym and I don't know anyone except Leorio. 

Siting gym out I had gotten pretty much a lot of gazes and especially from this one guy with a star on his face he kept eyeing me for some reason like do I have something on my face or what.

Lunch rolls around finally and I get to be with the people I made friends with. looking around the cafeteria I see many different groups hanging out it seems so distant.

A guy with glasses stands up and waves his hand letting me know I can come over  
it was Leorio thank god  
I walked over with my lunch and sat down between some girl and zushi I looked around but no Killua was to be found

I looked at Leorio and he smiled “don’t worry he will be here soon he’s probably just vaping”

“He vapes?”

The table laughs and the girl sitting next to me says “of course he does like all the time”  
“By the way I’m canary” 

“Hi, canary I’m gon” I nervously said.  
Finally, Killua arrived and yelled “HEY BITCHES IM HERE”

“Oh, my” kurapika says.  
Killua pushed zushi out the way and sat next to me. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

“Hey gon how is your first day going”

“It’s going good Killua thank you”

“Of course, gon do you want to be part of my group now?”

“group?”

“Yeah this whole table is part of my group I'm like the troublemaker of the group though” 

“Why are you a troublemaker?” curiosity got the best of me.

“I’m from a family full of assassins and I cause trouble with the teachers. I’m not that bad”

“Assassins? No way that’s so cool Killua”

He blushes and looks away “stupid that’s not cool I don’t really want to be an assassin it’s boring and too much”

“Well it’s your decision Killua I just think it would be cool either way”

“Stupid don't say embarrassing things like that”  
Turning his head away with a blush.

I laugh it off  
"Thank you Killua for today"  
He smiled with his white sparkly teeth

"Hey gon do you have a phone?"  
I took my phone out and killua grinned as I was handing him my phone

"I'm putting my number in so text me when You get home"

I nodded and god I felt so amazing right now  
Killua was so handsome and nice to me god he's cute.


	2. I don't like him..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically killua adds gon to the gc and Leorio fucks shit up. Is killua gay?

School basically ended with boring lessons, a weird clown guy staring at me in the halls, killua being absolutely adorable, and I ended up with so many friends. 

Once i got into my new house i felt the urge to sleep and sleep but I already have homework. Aunt mito won't be home until 8 so I should probably cook something for us since she might be tired. 

I took off my clothes and threw it somewhere across the room and got into something more comfortable. Green shirt and my shorts. Sitting on my bed I took out my phone and smiled at the number Killua gave me. The contact named read “Killua😏⚡️”. Smiling at my phone like a total doofus in love I decided I should text him instead of just staring at the phone.

“Killua😏⚡️”

Gon: Hey, is this Killua?! It's me Gon from school 😁!!  
Sent at 3:01 pm  
killua is typing…

Feeling a bit nervous i bit my lip waiting for a response

Killua: oh hey gon I'm actually in practice rn but 

Killua: I can make time to text u 

Gon: Practice? :o Oh and that's so sweet Killuaaa!! 

Killua: yeah I have basketball practice   
Killua: we actually have a game coming up 

Gon: that's so cool Killuaaa 😁 you are sooo cool 

Killua: haha I'm not that cool gon..

Gon: but you areee 😡

Killua stopped typing..

Gon’s pov:

Huh? Is he going to respond or what? Did I do something wrong? What no I couldn't have...right?

It's been 5 minutes.. maybe he had to get back to playing basketball...Yeah, that's it.  
Getting up I decided to go downstairs and cook. 

After a few hours  
I finished washing the dishes from the meal I had cooked for me and aunt mito   
My phone suddenly dinged   
Drying my hands I picked up my phone and read what killua had sent me.

“Killua😏⚡️”

Killua: hey sorry gon I had to get back to practice and now I'm actually just walking into my house 

Another message followed

Killua: I'm actually pretty sorry for not texting back I hope I didn't make you feel shitty or whatever 

Gon: it's okay killua lol 😁 pretty glad you got home safe though

Killua: oh yeah..  
Killua: gon? Do you mind if I put you into a group chat with my friends you met them today actually

Gon: oh sure Killua!! Sounds fun 

“Stupid fuckers”  
Members of the gc: Killua, Leorio, kurapika, alluka, zushi, pokkle

-Killua has added gon to the chat

Killua: hey guys I added gon to the gc the one from lunch + class😸 

Alluka: killuaaaaa I don't know who gon is🥺

Leorio: gon is Killuas boyfriend😏

Kurapika: Leorio……

Killua: WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN

Gon: um…

Alluka: gon are you big brother boyfriend?🥺🥺❤️

Gon: no? 

Killua: no..

Leorio: yes they are 100% dating😏

Kurapika: Leorio… he's gonna kill you at school tomorrow.

Killua: i fucking hate you Leorio 

Leorio: :( 

Alluka: big brother why didn't you tell meeeeee 🙁

Killua: because it's not fucking true😐 Leorio stupid ass..

Kurapika: no cursing killua

Killua: …

zushi: oh no you guys probably scared poor gon away..😥

pokkle: uh who is gon? And what is going on LMAOO

Leorio: gon is the new kid and Killua 100% likes gon probably? 

Killua: i do not😐

Killua: you are pissing me off 😐

Leorio: brooooo im sorry don't kill me 🙏 

Leorio: it's just a joke okay 😭🙏

Killua: not funny..

Kurapika: Leorio I am disappointed. 

Leorio: but sunshine🥺

Kurapika: no 

Alluka: kurapika and Leorio are so cute together 🥺

Leorio: thank you Alluka princess 🥺

Alluka: 🥺

Zushi: where is gon? 

Pokkle: LMAOOOOOOOOO KILLUA GAYNESS PROBABLY SCARED HIM AWAY 

Pokkle: i swear this is a joke..I don't know if killua is gay or not

Zushi: wasn't he totally into some girl Anita ? 

Pokkle: bro she was actually so hot 

Leorio: rightttt 

Kurapika: 😐

Leorio: I'm actually pretty sure Killua didn't like her ? They were hanging out a lot only because Anita wanted to fight killua

Pokkle: LMAOO WHAT WHY? 

Kurapika: didn't his family like kill her father or something? 

Pokkle: KILLUA REALLY? SHITT 

Killua: yeah and that was so old and she holds a whole ass grudge against me STILL 😐

Leorio: damnnn Killua

Kurapika: no seriously where is gon? 

Killua: Idk… 

Leorio: killua bro I'm sorry.. I was just joking and you know me.. 

Killua: Nah it's fine

Alluka: cheer up you guys 💖 how about we play iMessage games🎀 oh how about the uno one!!

Kurapika: sure

Leorio: hell yeah 

Pokkle: YES I WILL BEAT YOU BITCHES 

Zushi: LANGUAGE and sure!!! 

Killua: I'll pass 😐

Alluka: aww okay big brother 💖


	3. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay killua and bisexual gon!!  
> Leorio and Killua friendship plus them gossiping  
> whats going on with Illumi and hisoka ?
> 
> "Killua: dating? Nah they probably just fuck buddies🤭 "  
> "Leorio: LMAOOOOO EW"

Killua textes gon

“Gon 🥺” 

Killua: uh hey gon? 

10 minutes later 

Gon: haii Killuaaaa :) 

Killua: are you okay? 

Gon: what do you mean? 

Killua: Um... you weren't responding when Leorio was saying all that bullshit. 

Gon: oh sorry about that.. actually if I'm being honest I didn't read half the messages you guys sent 😅 I went to go eat :) 

Killua: OH 

Killua: haha that makes sense i guess.. I just thought you felt weird about the whole thing. 

A few minutes past by 

Killua: gon? 

Gon: oh sorry Killua!! I just went to read the message..

Killua: ..and how do you feel..?

Gon: about you being gay? Wait are you really? 

Killua: um..maybe? BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU SO DON'T MAKE THIS WEIRD..

Gon: lol there's nothing wrong with being gay Killua.. I'm bisexual btw 😁 and I would never find something like that “weird” 

Killua: oh okay

Killua: WAIT SO YOUR BI ? 

Gon: yeah lol

Killua: well cool

Killua: gon? 

Gon: yes Killua? :) 

Killua: come to the gym tomorrow after school.. I have practice and its kind of boring sometimes 

Killua: YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME IF YOU DONT WANT TOO

Gon: is this like a date ? lol 😅 

Killua: WHAT NO! 

Killua: …….only if you want it to be

Gon: sure!! Then its a date <3

Killua: cool well good night gon🥺 

Gon: goodnighttt Killuaaaaaa :) 

Killua’s pov: 

What the fuck just happened.. did he really say it was a date what the hell okay he's so adorable 

Killua Texts Leorio 

“Old man🤨”

Killua: hey old hag

Leorio: i'm not old nor a hag 🙄

Killua: yeah yeah now GUESS WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING JUST HAPPENED🙏

Leorio: WHATTT MY DEAR BOY 

Killua: *attaches screenshots of messages with gon” 

Leorio: WHAT NO WAY 

Leorio: KILLUA THATS FUCKING ADORABLE 

Leorio: I KNEW YALL LIKED EACH OTHER 🙄 

Killua: fuck off shit I'm fucking happy 

Leorio: thatsss my boyyyy 

Leorio: you are totally in love with this gon kid and you know what..I'm here for it!!! 

Killua: hell yeah like he's so nice and just so adorable 

Killua: I'm actually happy lmao.. fuck I forgot I have to be careful now I can't let illumi find out 

Leorio: what is he homophobic? I- Isn't he dating hisoka ? 🤢

Killua: dating? Nah they probably just fuck buddies🤭 

Leorio: LMAOOOOO EW 

Killua: I saw Hisoka trying to get all over Machi in the halls yesterday 🤮 

Leorio: LMAOO ISNT SHE LIKE A LESBIAN? 

Killua: NO WAY? Really??

Leorio: mannn Idk but she kinda looks like one 😭 

Killua: LMAOOO

Leorio: anyways imma tell kurapika about you and gon😏 so good night kiddo 

Killua: goodnight dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short for today :( so unmotivated rn


	4. Zoldyck Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly about Killua's family. Killua loves his sister Alluka and wishes he could move out with her. Alluka deserves better.   
> Illumi and hisoka asks killua about the new kid gon.

Next morning   
Killua pov:   
The clock hits 6:00 am and I rush out the bed once my alarm goes off. I walked into my bathroom and washed up. I finished up and dressed in all black today and went to grab everything I needed and shoved it into my bookbag. I headed into Alluka's room to see if she's up. Her room is clean as always. The color pink is everywhere and filled with big plushies. I see alluka with her pink dress and a bright smile. 

“Good morning Alluka, you ready for breakfast” 

“Yes, big brother I'm coming now” grabbing her book bag we go downstairs together and see our siblings and our butlers Amane and canary. 

“Good morning master killua and Alluka” canary said while standing with Amane. 

“Good morning” I sighed and sat down for breakfast with Alluka and the others.

“So dear brother how are you in your classes,” our older brother illumi said with a plain expression like always.  
Not wanting to even have a conversation with this guy I simply nodded and ate my breakfast peacefully.

Alluka and I finished our breakfast together and sat up to walk out with Alluka, canary, and Amane. 

Our butlers canary and Amane attend hunters academy to keep an eye on me when illumi can't   
They act like my butlers around my family and make sure I do as I say but when we aren't around them they are the nicest people and always apologizing to me.

illumi is the stupid oldest and a suck-up to mom and dad. Just thinking about him makes my blood boil. If I had to ever say what I think about him he would kick my ass no more left of me. Milluki is our selfish immature ugly-ass brother. Did I mention that he's so fucking stupid too? Yeah because he is. We don't see much of him though only because his nasty ass is always in his room getting off to porn. Alluka is MY sweet little sister. They never treat her with respect so I take care of her. They locked her away when she was younger and when I ran away they made me a deal. If I return they will free her but they won't feed her or anything. She's my responsibility now and they only made this deal because they knew I would stay for her. They misgender her when I'm not around and I'm so sick of them treating her like shit. Kalluto is my other brother, there's really not much to say about him only that he's a suck-up to mom and quiet for the most part. Parents are also shit I just can't wait to get outta here. One day I can hopefully move out and have a house with alluka. 

Waiting outside with Alluka, canary, and Amane we see our ride pull up. The window rolls down  
“Hey kids hurry up and let's go”   
Getting into the back seat with the girls Leorio and kurapika sat in the front  
Suddenly my phone dings

Message from “Gon 🥺”

Gon: good morning killuaa!! Can't wait to see you😁  
Blushing at the message I laughed and wrote back 

Killua: yeah good morning gon  
Killua: I also can't wait to see you btw you didn't forget did you? 

Gon: no way it's a date remember how could I forget that 😅

Killua: oh haha yeah..anyways see u in class

Gon: ok <3

Laughing a bit I looked up to met kurapika eyes 

“Killua? So you like someone huh?” Kurapika says with a smirk 

Blushing again I turned away and nodded

Arriving at school I hold hands with Alluka and drop her off at her class. Our academy is filled with different grades and Alluka is 1 year younger than me so she's in another part of the building. The sad thing too is we don't share the same lunch period. 

“Bye-bye Alluka” 

Waving at her she kisses me on the cheek   
“Bye big brother” and off she goes into her class  
Now it's my time to head to my locker before class starts

Walking to my locker illumi and his boyfriend Hisoka are standing there waiting for me to approach. Fuck they better not ruin this day for me. 

“Hello dear brother” 

“Hello illumi..and Hisoka..” 

the stupid clown gives me a grin   
Fucking pervert   
Opening my locker I got what I needed 

“Brother have you seen that new kid”   
Shocked I looked into his eye and simply nodded

“Why..?” 

“Hisoka thinks he's strong? Or something like that I guess”

“He totally is babe he gives off the energy”

“I have no idea if he's powerful,” I said quickly.

“Well, that's fine...If you find out can you tell me your dear older brother?” 

I nodded and closed my locker and walked away leaving them behind.  
I walked into the class before the bell would ring   
today I had different classes and only two classes with gon and that was the first period 

First period is lab and nobody sits next to me so gon can sit with me today. Gon was sitting at the desk on his phone so I walked over and sat next to him and smiled. 

“Hey gon”   
He looked up from his phone and gave me his brightest smile 

“Killluaaa” he dragged out my name and giggled   
He's so cute  
We had a few conversations here and there and slightly touched hands while working together. During that class, time flew by quickly.

Gon pov:

School was about to finish up   
I had 2 classes and lunch with Killua and made the most out of it. long conversation’s, laughs, making small jokes on how Killua blushes a lot. It was nice.. lunch was alright. I had spent time with Kurapika and Leorio. They were so cute together, Kurapika lays his head on Leorio and they wind up cuddling. Amane and canary seem to like each other. Zushi was playing games with pokkle while ponzu wanted his attention. The super creepy clown guy kept staring at me once again and it's kind of pissing me off. I made a friend with this girl named retzs she's super nice and pretty. Killua came late to lunch so we didn't spend a lot of time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be posted sunday !!


	5. Why am I alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at kurapika and Leorio relationship for once.   
> The Memories of kurapika's past come flooding back.
> 
> Implied sex^

The bell finally rings, I head towards my locker.   
I looked around and saw Leorio and Kurapika holding hands walking towards me. 

“Hey kid you going to see Killua?” 

“Yeah it's a date” saying that makes my heart melt and gives me butterflies 

“Cool you two kids have fun” 

Kurapika nodded at me and gave me a thumbs up while Leorio pats my head and smiles down at me   
Both leaving I get my stuff out my locker and head towards the gym.

Switching over to Leorio and kurapika now  
In the car 

“Hey sunshine?”

“Yes, Leorio?”

“I just had a great idea on what we could do at my place” Leorio leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek, eyes still steady on the road.

“What is it?” smirking at the other boy, Leorio gets butterflies knowing what's going to happen later. 

Leorio enters the car into the driveway and parks it up. Getting out, both of them walk into Leorio's house and drop their bags on the sofa. 

Leorio pov:   
dropping my stuff on the sofa I turn towards my wonderful boyfriend. I grabbed his hands into mine and stared into his eyes.

“You are so beautiful..you know that right”   
He looked at me with such love and softness.

“Yeah..because you tell me all the damn time”   
Laughing it off I careless his cheek with the palm of my hand running my fingers slowly into my boyfriend's hair   
Now Kissing his forehead our eyes meet   
“because it's true”

He eased into my touch and the sweetest soft laugh was heard from the blonde.   
I took this opportunity and lifted his chin to connect our lips in a soft sweet manner.  
Kurapika's hands were placed on my hips while my hand was placed on his cheek and the other on the blonde's hip. 

“Leorio..please” the words were a bit muffled but I knew what he wanted. I took the chance and slipped my tongue in.

It was getting pretty hot and we were both fighting for dominance. 

Eventually, kurapika felt a bit of dizziness and felt his knees giving out on him.

He gives up and almost falls to his knees, Leorio holds his boyfriend in place, breaking the kiss from laughing. Leorio didn't stop after that instead he kissed down his partner's jaw, he tugged onto Leorio's collar.

Leorio stops and smiles down at his beautiful partner and picks him up to go upstairs to his bed. 

Putting him on the bed Leorio slowly takes his shirt off along with kurapikas. Out of instinct he hides his bare chest and looks away from the boy on top of him.

“Beautiful..” Leorio said with slight worry in his voice  
Not meeting his eyes he mumbled “what?”  
“I love you just the way you are…” finally meeting each other's eyes he nodded and removed his hands.

Kurapika pov:   
It's not like I do it on purpose. 

“You know I will never ever hurt you”   
I knew that.. I was just so used to being manipulated and mistreated by people that it's still hard to accept the fact that Leorio, killua, Alluka, and all my friends care for me. 

I felt like a lost cause before I met them. Figuring out why I was put on this earth.. when all I ever did was suffer. Watching my family die right before my eyes, living alone, getting hurt from people I thought I could trust. 

Memories came flooding back, the memories that I tried locking away forever were now back and taunting me. Why was I still alive? Everything was so stupid. 

Tears now running down my eyes I realized that I zoned out and left Leorio with a look of worry and sadness.  
I cupped his face and kissed him “I'm sorry”   
Tears ran down his face   
Wiping his tears he wiped mine and smile gently at me.

“I love you so much kurapika, you are my world”

With red puffy eyes, he smiled down at me.  
Laughing I rubbed his cheek and gave small kisses on his face.

Oh.. this is why I'm still alive. 

Realizing it, I did grow as a person I figured out what I wanted to be and who I would want to spend my whole life with. Dating Leorio and being in his presence was what made me happy. He was sweet and I'm glad that we fell for each other. Never would have thought I would come this far.

“I'm glad it's you” kissing Leorio’s soft lips. I hold him in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 comes out Wednesday. It might just be my favorite chapter.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go on a date. Does all go well for the two boys? Let's find out!!

After school, Killua has basketball practice while Alluka would hang with her friends or go to the art program at school. Both of them choose after-school activities to get outta the house. Today Alluka chose to go to the art program while Killua aka the team captain of the basketball team had practice which he invited his friend to come and watch.

Walking into the gym was Gon. He looked around curiously and saw the other players, killua was by the net making a hoop. Killua wore his red basketball uniform. Taking a seat at the benches, Gon took out his phone taking a quick photo of killua. Gon thought the boy was quite handsome. 

The boy with white hair made another hoop, hearing a few claps from the bleachers, he noticed gon. Smiling at the green-haired boy he ran over to him. 

Smiling at the boy now in front of him, he was glad he didn't miss any shots, or that would have been quite embarrassing.   
“Hey gon how long have you been here?” 

“Not too long” Gon responded, a soft smile appeared on the green-haired boy that simply melted Killua’s heart. 

“You look..uh cute,” Killua said, resisting any eye contact as much as he could.

It would seem like Killua would be such a smooth talker and a player but that wasn't him at all, being with someone he liked made him a mess with words. Nervously pausing between words, not sure on what to say, blushing every time gon would compliment him, that's how Killua was around someone he likes. He could be a total asshole to anyone around him but when it comes to love or crushes it was like an entirely different story. He developed a soft spot for Gon.

“Thank you, I love your uniform..captain”   
Killua’s heart fluttered from the other boy's words. At that moment Killua just wanted to kiss the shit outta him. Instead, all Killua did was blush like an idiot in love. 

Giggling was heard from the boy on the Bleachers. Gon was the type of kid who did what he wanted without thinking of the consequences, just going straight into the action. Cupping Killua’s face he leaned closer indicating a kiss but going for a kiss on the cheek. Gon wanted to save the first kiss for later. Both boys looked into each other's eyes, gon with a slight blush and smirk, while Killua was Shocked with hot and puffy cheeks. 

Killua was lost for words until Pokkle came sprinting over. Pokkle was one of Leorio and Kurapika's friends but he made friends with everyone in Killua’s group. Killua and Pokkle were friends and on the basketball team together. 

“Killua this your boyfriend?” Pokkle mentions while sticking his finger out at gon.

The blush from Killua’s face had quickly faded as soon as his friend came over. Smacking the back of Pokkle’s head Killua mumbled “shut up he's not my boyfriend”.

Gon on the other hand was sitting there quietly and swinging his feet back-and-forth on the bleachers, smiling at the two boys' interactions. 

After a while of watching Killua play with his team Killua called gon over. Hopping out of his seat he skipped over to stand next to him. 

Killua was the captain of the team and everyone respected him and didn't get in his way. They didn't even question what Killua’s relationship was with the other boy. 

Gon was overly excited that he was practically jumping around. “Gon I want you to make a hoop” 

Gon never played basketball or any type of sport like that. On whale island, he would go on Adventures in the deepest parts of the island and climb shit.

Looking confused he stared at Killua and said “I don't know how to.” That was Killua’s chance to use his basketball knowledge to help his crush out. He nodded in understanding, he took Gon's hand and helped him stand near the hoop. The basketball hoop in the gym was quite high so he did his best to angle Gon in the right position where he would at least have a chance to shoot. Killua was being gentle with him, Both of Gon’s hands were holding the ball. Killua had one hand on Gon's waist while the other was on top of Gon's hand which was holding the ball. Making sure he was in the right position, he nodded and smiled. Gon smiled and took that chance to shoot the ball. The ball surprisingly made it in the hoop. The basketball team who were seated on the bleachers whistled and clapped, Killua smiled upon the boy and pulled him into a hug. 

“You did well for your first try”   
Gon's heart was beating as fast as ever. Still hugging he hugged the boy tighter in his arms, unbelievably happy at that moment. Kissing his cheek again, Killua smiled. 

Practice now coming to an end, Gon gathered up his things and waited for Killua by the gym door. Killua had changed into some all-black outfit. 

The boy with white hair had everything planned out and it was going well for him. He made sure Kurapika and Leorio picked up Alluka from after school since she gets out a bit later. After practice, he wanted to take Gon to this cafe where they would share a smoothie or some cute shit like that. To make sure everything was going as intended he texted Leorio if he picked up Alluka. 

Walking to the cafe hand and hand Leorio texted back confirming that they were now playing board games with Alluka. Smiling upon his phone they head into the cafe. 

Taking a seat into a small booth they sat across from each other. “This place is nice Killua” it was nice. It had cute little couches and the walls were bright yellow with leaves and plants all around. They decided on what they wanted to eat. Waving over for an employee to come and take their orders. A girl came over, the name tag read “melody.”

“Hello Killua and this is?” Melody acknowledges the other boy seating with Killua. Melody was a sweet girl and was constantly made fun of. 

She could hear a person's heartbeat a mile away or something like that. Kurapika took a liking to her since she calmed him down during that one time. Melody didn't hang out with Killua and his group but they were all at least acquaintances. 

Gon perked up, he loved making new friends. “I'm Gon” he exclaimed with a sweet smile. 

“Nice to meet you gon, I'm melody”   
Now taking the boy's order, Gon was now staring at Killua while he mostly talked about his life. Gon was really fascinated with the life that Killua lifes, they both lived in two different worlds. He really did like Killua. His mind wonders if Killua’s family would accept them.

The day was going according to plan. He learned a few things about gon and what it was like on whale island. Melody had brought the drinks and food. When finished eyes wandered to the drink with two straws. Blushing like always he took the straw and took a sip, gon doing the same. Hands fidgeting on the table slightly nervous, gon takes his chance and slowly rubs his thumb across Killua’s shaking hand. Both boys locked eyes and gently intertwined their fingers. Hearts fluttering and beating, the moment was perfect. 

They ended up drinking all of it. Melody came over and took their empty plates but as soon as they were about to get up and leave, Melody stopped them and gave them a sweet smile “your hearts are beautifully in sync.” Heat rushes to Killua’s face as the words repeat in his head every second. Gon thought it was cute but not really getting what she meant. 

Leaving the cafe they walked together holding hands. Gon looked at Killua still curious about what the melody girl meant. “Killua what did melody mean?”   
A blush appeared on his now rosy pink cheeks; they made eye contact, but he immediately averted his gaze. “She can hear our heartbeats'' it was such a weird thing to say out loud but it was true. Gon's eyes were full of life the moment he heard that. “Really? That's sooo cool” his words dragged out, gon thought everything was cool. A pause came to Gon's walking, forgetting that the boy's hands were connected. Killua felt his grip get tighter. Turning to face him, his face flushed now realizing what melody meant. Gon seemed a bit slow at times not realizing the things he accidentally brushes off. 

The boys walked to Leorio’s house which wasn't that far. Killua knocks on the door, in a second Alluka opens the door and hugs Killua. Her eyes drifted to the other boy next to her big brother. Her eyes practically beam “Are you big brother's boyfriend?” She blurted out. A very flushed gon shook his head, signaling that they weren't together. They got invited into the house. Kurapika and Leorio sat on the couch cuddling like usual, while Alluka ran to get her things. Leorio looks over at the two “so how was the date guys?”   
They looked at each other and two soft gentle smiles appeared “it was good” both boys blurted out while holding hands. 

“Please tell me you guys are dating” kurapika perks up from laying on Leorio to now peeking at the boys from the couch. Killua shakes his head, gon felt a bit embarrassed. “Get together already,” Leorio shouts. 

Running down the stairs was Alluka who had her jacket and backpack on. “Whatever let's go” Killua rolls his eyes as they all head out the door. Killua and Alluka were going to drop Gon off at his house because there was no way Gon could go over to Killua’s house especially with all the high-security systems that they have. 

They walked hand in hand once again as Alluka skipped a few steps ahead. Since they were now close to his house..Killua stops in his tracks “Gon..I-” he pauses, Gon gives him a reassuring smile. “Do you want to be.. my boyfriend?” Locking eyes, He pulls Killua in for a hug. He blushes, but hugs him back. "I would love to!" Gon chuckles into the other boy's neck. His face flushes even more. A sigh of relief comes from the boy with white fluffy hair. 

Now on the porch of Gon’s house, a huge pout rests on his face. Gon cups his face with both hands. They put their heads together giving each other sweet gentle smiles. Killua wanted to be bold for once,  
Eyes darting to his lips before returning to his eyes.  
he leaned in closer, lips now against his.

Time had seemed to stop when lips met. It was sweet, and tender. Killua's heart pounded, as Gon’s scent invaded all his senses. The taste of him..silenced all thoughts and made Killua want more. The kiss got deeper and passionate, moving in sync, knees almost giving out. 

Gon was in a daze. It was something new for both of them. A thought of aunt mito catching them crossed Gons mind, now remembering that aunt mito didn't go to work today. Breaking the kiss, gon now with pink cheeks stretched the back of his head embarrassed.  
Killua groaned from the loss of contact. 

“I remembered Aunt Mito is home..” a sigh came of the boy, Gon would not want to be caught making out with a boy on the porch. Killua blushes at the thought of getting caught. 

Killua pecked Gon on the cheek “see you tomorrow”   
Came from the boy as he sprinted off to where Alluka sat on the benches. 

“You and gon are so cute together,” Alluka said with the biggest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating this for a while.. 
> 
> But I will try my hardest to get another chapter out so be patient. 
> 
> Also, I have so many ideas for future chapters and I'm looking forward to writing them.


	7. Secret..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua wants to keep the relationship secret.   
> Aunt mito saw what happened on the porch. 
> 
> Gon and Retz's friendship?

As soon as killua and Alluka got home, he went to his bedroom smiling. Curling up into his bed he hugged his pillow, face flushed. Phone in his hand he texts gon.

Killua: hey I just got home ❤️ 

Gon: that's great :)   
Gon: I had fun today <3 

Killua: yeah me too.. I miss you already haha 

Gon: awwww I miss you too

Killua: I wish I could have stayed with you longer.. 

Gon: I know right :(( 

Killua: gon.. I really want to kiss you again

Killua was now with red puffy cheeks. He breathed into the pillow, now remembering the kiss that made his legs almost give out. He wanted more. Gon instantly texted back. 

Gon: me too it was really good..like really good 

Killua: I can't stop thinking about it..

Gon didn't know how to respond, his mind rewinded the moment over and over again. He couldn't stop either. Another message came from Killua. 

Killua: we can do it again right? But maybe longer? 

Gon was such a mess for this boy, his heart beats faster just from the thought of it. 

Gon: anything for you <3

Killua liked that response he got. Just thinking about it made him blush even more. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had something important to tell him. 

Killua: gon..I forgot to tell you but can we keep us a secret, for now, we can tell Leorio and kurapika but only them

Gon: sure.. but why ?

All gon wanted to do was show off his boyfriend to the world, he would be lying if that didn't Sting a bit. 

Killua: i'm not out to many people yet and if it gets around my brother illumi would.. well he might hurt you   
Killua: I don't want you to get hurt because of me

Gon: okay I understand   
Gon: can we at least make out in empty classrooms like Leorio and kurapika ? 

Killua: wth they do that? And ofc we can lmaooo 

Gon: yeah..oops I promised them not to tell 

Killua: IM TOTALLY GONNA USE THAT INFORMATION ON LEORIO😭   
Killua: anyways it's getting late see you tomorrow ❤️ 

Gon: goodnight cutie <3 

Killua: ahh night <3

Killua blushes as he reads the message, gon makes him feel so special it's a bummer that he has to keep him a secret. Locking his phone he heads downstairs to make Alluka some food. 

The next morning came, gon woke up with the bright sun shining in his face. Groaning he pulled the covers over his head. He didn't feel like getting up, but the thought of his now-boyfriend came to mind. He pulled off the covers and headed into the bathroom. 

I went and took a shower, washed my hair, and styled it. I was now fresh and cleaned, I was planning on wearing all green but.. that would look stupid so I just ran with some cuffed jeans with a Multicolored collared shirt. 

Aunt mito called from downstairs “Gon come to eat breakfast.” Grabbing everything I needed I stuffed it inside my bag and jumped downstairs for breakfast. Aunt Mito was great, she's been here for me ever since dad left.

Ging is my father, he was a great hunter.. well that's what everyone said about him. Never met him in my life. I hate him for leaving me but for some reason, I want to be just like him, a skilled hunter just like him. Getting out of my thoughts I ate my breakfast and scrolled through my phone.

“Gon kite is gonna come to visit tomorrow”  
“No way” I practically jumped out of my seat, kite was awesome and back on whale island he saved me. I annoyed him back then and he ended up smacking me in my head a lot but it was because I was so reckless. I saw kite as family and he was also friends with my father so he told me about him. 

After finishing my breakfast, I texted killua since I had a lot more time before school. 

Gon: Good morning cutie ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎

Killua: morning love ! 

Gon: What are you doing rn?

Killua: just finished getting dressed and now I'm going to make breakfast for Alluka now!!  
Killua: don't tell me you're at school already? 

Gon: what no! I'm home but.. I was planning to leave soon

Killua: live a little!! being late won't hurt ya 

Gon: i know that! But you will never see me being late 

Killua: you are too cuteee :) 

Gon: you are wayyy cuter (ง'̀-'́)ง 

Killua: not possible because you are wayyyy cuter 

Before I could text back, aunt mito coughed and asked me a question that I was not prepared for.

“So.. is that the same boy that you were kissing on the porch yesterday?” How the hell did she.. well shit. I simply had no words, face flushed in embarrassment as I nodded my head “he's my boyfriend.” I had no choice but to tell her. 

She smiled at me and pulled me into her warm embrace. It was nice. Suddenly she pulled away and went towards the fridge pulling out a second lunch.   
“Give this to your boyfriend” I nodded with a giggle. The phone dinged with another message. 

Killua: Gon? 

Gon: sorry lol!! Aunt Mito said she saw us kissing yesterday.. so she gave me a second lunch to give to you

Killua: i- she saw?!?!!? 😭 ehhhh it's fine and tell her I said thank you

Looking up from my phone I saw aunt mito still smiling at me “He said thank you.” 

Gon walked to school, still having time to spare. Going to his locker he walked into a familiar face. It was Retz, the girl that Gon had become friends with. 

“Hey Retz” 

“Hey gon how are you?” She said cheerfully, She smiled upon the boy. 

“Im great!!” They both stood there which left like forever. That was until Retz spoke up, “Gon do you want to hang out soon? If not that's okay.”  
Gon, the good person that he is of course said yes which led to them exchanging numbers. The bell rang as they said goodbye. 

Hisoka watched the whole interaction like the creep that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but nice !! Sorry for not updating this.. honestly I'm so lazy and forgetful.
> 
> imma make me a schedule ugh


End file.
